militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Port Cros
| combatant2 = | commander1 = William C. Hughes | commander2 = unknown | strength1 = Land: 1,800 infantry Sea: 1 destroyer | strength2 = Land: 5 forts Sea: 1 corvette 1 aviso | casualties1 = 9 killed | casualties2 = 1 corvette sunk 1 aviso sunk 5 forts captured | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Port Cros was a battle of World War II fought off the French Riviera in the Mediterranean Sea on the island of Port-Cros. The battle began when a United States Navy warship encountered two German warships in August 1944 while supporting the Allied Operation Dragoon. It was one of the few surface engagements fought between the United States Navy and the German Kriegsmarine. Later that day, the combined American and Canadian Devil's Brigade was dropped on the main island and captured the German held positions. Battle The American destroyer —armed with eight guns and a number of torpedo tubes—was cruising in the Mediterranean on 15 August 1944 when she came across the former Italian corvette Camoscio which was renamed UJ6081 by the Kriegsmarine. Also involved was the former French aviso Amiral Senes, renamed SG21.Groner, 237 UJ6081 was armed with one gun and two torpedo tubes. The aviso was armed with two guns. It was early morning off Port Cros, about four hours before the Allied landing in Vichy France, when the Americans sighted the German corvette. Commander Willam Christopher Hughes ordered a torpedo attack and directed his men to battle stations. A spread of torpedoes was launched and the Germans opened fire as they attempted to maneuver out of harm's way. However, one torpedo slammed into the UJ6081's hull and she quickly began to sink. The SG21 was then spotted coming to the rescue. She was engaged by Somers main gun battery. The ensuing duel lasted for a few minutes until SG21 was hit several times and began taking in water. Within a few more minutes, both German ships went down and Somers therefore left the area for naval gunfire support missions against targets along the French mainland. American forces suffered no damage or casualties. Later that day, a mixed regiment of United States Army and Canadian Army infantry, the 1st Special Service Force, was dropped onto Port Cros and captured the five forts after a day long battle with their German garrisons. The Allies assaulted two or three forts and seized the remaining without resistance. Nine paratroopers were killed in the land battle. Aftermath As result of the battle, Commander Hughes was recognized for his victory and eventually rose to the rank of Rear Admiral partly due to his involvement in this action. After the engagement, the U.S. Army occupied Le Levant, another island nearby. Two days later, on 17 August, the former Italian corvette Antilope, renamed UJ6082, and the former Egyptian armed yacht Nimet Allah were sunk by with help from two British gunboats at the Battle of La Ciotat. References ;Notes ;Bibliography * * Port Cros Category:Naval battles of World War II involving Germany Category:Maritime incidents in 1944 Category:Battles of World War II involving Canada